


Halloween Preparations

by ReallyLazerReader



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kinda canon, Slice of Life, Voice Acting, voice acting jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyLazerReader/pseuds/ReallyLazerReader
Summary: It's Halloween and Joker decided to have a group outing while in costumes.





	Halloween Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this for a while. Admittingly, Persona 5 started my interest in voicing acting and lead to me researching a lot of voice actors in the industry. So I thought I write this Halloween Fic with the PT wearing the costumes based on the past roles their English voice actors voiced. It kinda is continuity with my current fic, The Phan Sibs, so my OCs, Kazuhiro, Kotone, and Reiko will be featured in this fic as well.  
> So... Enjoy!

_10/31_

_Monday_

_Halloween_

* * *

 

They just got out of Sae’s Palace a few days ago, after meeting up with her Shadow, they knew that it would not be like before. She called them out, basically told them where her treasure was like she was giving them the challenge to take her treasure. She must have a lot of confidence in defeating them to disclose such important information.

 

Hubris tend to be the downfall of most rulers, and the Phantom Thieves would exploit that…. Once they were able to find a member’s card to get through the elevator.

 

On a plus side, they had the Second Detective Prince to be a new member of the team, despite the circumstances leading up to the Palace. So far, he was willing to reach out to the Phantom Thieves in cooperation to clear their names and find the real culprit behind Okumura’s death and most likely the cause behind the mental shutdowns. He was able to hold his own during his first fight in the Palace two days ago with his Persona, Robin Hood.

 

Ever since they had not returned to the Palace yet, despite Makoto’s insistence to save her sister, but Ren decided it was best for the team to do something to take the edge off. They had been piled on with accusations of committing murder, officially being branded as criminals, an actual investigation, photo evidence that Akechi had on them, and another Palace on top of that. Maybe it was for the best them to take a breather before heading back to the meat grinder. And Shibuya tends to have a massive Halloween celebration every year. Thus, Ren decided for the entire team, including Akechi, and Rei to take part in the Halloween event in Shibuya.

 

While most of the members did not think much about getting a costume for this year, it was up to Futaba to the rescue for the last minute preparations of costumes for the team. Apparently, she had gathered a bunch of materials and schematics for various cosplays for her future trips various cons stored for a while. So she had enough for the entire group to make their own costumes for the event in Shibuya tonight, and all would meet up at LeBlanc to get final inspection check from Oracle herself.

 

_Leblanc_

“How long is it going to take?” Morgana, in his costume, whined as he lied on one of the stools curled up waiting for the rest of the Phantom Thieves to arrive. He was wearing a green leafy dress with fairy wings on the back. “I feel embarrassed wearing this damn thing.”

 

“Just be patient,” Ren told him as he was brewing coffee for the event. “It takes time to put on a costume… or cosplay, according to Futaba. Besides, your costume is the only one that fits you.”

 

“Yeah, well, considering the situation we’re in, we should have gone to the Palace.”

 

“This is exactly why we should do this, Mona.” Ren reminded him again. “This is a good opportunity for us to de-stress ourselves. And in the end, we’ll be back to full energy to do this.”

“Oh, please,” Morgana scoffed. “You want to do this because this is the only chance to act your costume outside of the Metaverse.”

 

“I do not know what you are talking about,” Ren smirked a bit as he finished his batch. “And besides, we should a little something for Akechi being part of the Phantom Thieves.”

 

“Yeah, after he blackmailed us,” Morgana said.  
“You know there’s more to that. He’s more or less like us, considering how he grew up.” Ren sadly replied.

 

Morgana only sighed in response. “Well, I hope Kaz and Kotone’s dad can keep him on a straight path.”

 

Soon after, the front door opened up. It was Futaba in her full costume. It was a full body armor of a knight with red lines around it and her helm had bull’s horns attached to each side. She was carrying a relatively huge broadsword with a red handle on it. She removed her helmet and set her sword in front of her holding the helm and looked at Ren straight in the eye.

 

“You may call me Mordred. The one and only true successor to the famed King of Knights, Arthur Pendragon.” She cried out in haughty voice getting into her character

 

“Ummm,” Morgana whispered. Ren silently shushed him and let her play out her part.

Futaba grinned. “Now then. I ask of you. Are the one who is my master?”

 

Ren only chuckled in response. “I’m surprised that you’re able to have so much stuff to build cosplay even though you were holed up in your room.”

 

“Yeah, well… “ Futaba replied breaking her character. “I have thought about leaving the room before, figured Conventions would be the best way since I can cover my face. But even I couldn’t go with it. And I just keep getting more stuff and instructions for whatever cosplay from whatever I watched or played.”

 

“Well, at least it was enough for everyone in the group to use to make their costumes.” Ren happily replied.

 

“Say, have you heard from the rest?” Futaba asked.

“Ryuji and Yusuke would be here in a short moment. The rest of the girls are at Haru’s place helping each other to put on their costume. Kaz is helping Rei out for hers as well.”

 

“I’m still kinda bummed that none of the girls wanted to the more interesting costumes,” Futaba commented with a devious grin.

“I don’t think they want to walk around half-naked,” Ren replied with a sweatdrop sporting a small blush.

“Oh come on! They got the stuff! They could work it! Kotone totally work that Kamui Senketsu form!” Futaba retorted.

 

“I don’t think her dad, Kaz and even **her** would ever approve of wearing that costume,” Ren replied. “Thought she would have been okay with the school uniform version of it.”  

 

“Right. Shouldn’t you get ready as well?” Futaba asked as she sat down in one of the booths.

“Yeah, I should, I’m going upstairs to get into costume. Anyone comes in, don’t let them go up there and that includes Morgana.”

 

“Got it,” Futaba answered.

“Hey! I have enough self-respect not to enter someone’s room when they’re changing!” Morgana said as he jumped over to the table where Futaba was sitting at while Ren walked up to the attic to change.

 

“Yo!” The door slammed opened. “We’re here for the costume party!” It was Ryuji at the door being loud as ever with Yusuke following behind.

 

“Hey, guys!” Futaba greeted them. “You’re guys are all dressed up!”

 

“Sure am. Your cosplay materials really do hold up.” Ryuji showed off his costume. It was a plain yellow jumpsuit with a short zipper at the collar, along with a black belt with a round golden buckle at the center. He was sporting red gloves that go 3/4 up his forearm and red boots that go up 3/4 of his shins. He finished off by a white cape, which is secured to his shoulders with black circular fasteners.

 

“Man, I feel like a hero!” He cried out while flexing his arm.

“For fun.” Futaba quickly replied. “And you were able to get Inari to wear different clothes!”

 

“It took him a long ass time to put on the damn thing.”

 

“I told you before,” He scoffed. “It must take time to put on a costume without compromising it.” He quickly adjusted his costume. He was wearing almost an entire blue double-breasted outfit with gold outlines and a couple of white belts around him that covered his entire body except for his right arm. He had a white cape on him being held up by a silver pauldron cover his left shoulder. Yusuke was holding a sword with a round hilt with an empty space in the middle of it.

 

“I acknowledge the passion people put in when making their costumes, wanting to get the right details place, a desire to perfectly replicate the image from whatever entertainment they saw from. It is a sentiment I share with them with it comes to painting, with the passion, details, and the desire for perfection. To hastily put this on would be an insult to one’s work.”

 

“And yet again, Inari is able to trace it back to art,” Futaba mumbled. “But still, even your blue hair matches up with the guy you’re dressing up as.”

 

“Indeed, I don’t have to wear a wig to match the aesthetic of him,” Yusuke replied.

“Oh, say the lines I gave you.’ “ Futaba asked.

“Very well.” He complied. He took a deep breath to get ready and gave an intense glare.

 

“Now I’m angry!”  
“Anything can change!”

“I will not fail!”

 

“Awesome, you sound like him!” Futaba cheered.

“I’m still iffy on me wearing the bald cap here.” Ryuji shrugged as he was inspecting the object.

 

“But you got to!” Futaba explained. “There’s more to just wearing the costume, you have to act the part.”

 

“Um…. okay,” Ryuji replied blankly in confusion.

“See? You’re already doing it.”

 

“Hey, guys!” A high pitched feminine voice rang out as the entrance opened up. It was Ann greeting the group in the store who was followed by Haru, Makoto, and Kotone in their Halloween costumes. Ann almost tripped over her high heels as she approached the group.

 

“Ruler!” Futaba greeted Ann.  
“Lady Ann!”

 

“Ah, damn heels.” She muttered. “Anyways sorry it took so long, needed help to braid my hair to a ponytail according to the picture you gave me.” She flipped her long braided ponytail. “Did you guys know that Makoto doesn’t have braided hair? It’s just a headband.”

 

“Really?” Futaba, Ryuji, and Yusuke replied in unison.

 

“I guess having it as the same color as my hair didn’t help at all.” Makoto sighed.

“Ha! It was pretty awkward with Ann asked about that.” Kotone chuckled. “And none of us knew how to braid a hair so we had to look it up.”

 

“Still, it was a fun time fixing up Ann’s hair!” Haru said while smiling.”And all of your costumes look great!”

 

“It feels weird to have my hair like this.” Ann ran her hand through her hair. “It’s going to be a pain to carry this flag spear.” She held out a long spear with a white flag decorated with golden Fleur-de-lis on it. The flag spear was a prop to Ann’s Halloween costume. She was wearing a blue robe around her that reached down to her ankles leaving an opening showing her legs from the front. She had armor plating over her core, arms, faulds for her hips and thighs, and armor shoes cover her ankles. She had an armored headset attached to her face.

 

“It’s a cavalry flag on a lance.” Makoto corrected her.

“I wonder, she actually used it in history,” Haru asked out loud.

 

“Well, King Arthur is supposed to be a dude but she’s a chick who happens to have a kid as well,” Kotone replied. “Eh, it’s just fantasy fiction, don’t think too hard on The Maid of Orleans”

 

“Is it Joan or Jeanne?” Ann asked.

“The French called her Jeanne, but to everyone else, it’s Joan,” Haru answered. “Either way, you look amazing! Like a hero!”

 

“I assume that the costume you’re wearing is based off a hero?” Yusuke asked while putting his fingers in a frame position on the four girls.

“Yes! It is!” Haru happily replied while showing off her costume. Her outfit was white and pink, with a pink armored breastplate and a white long coat with a pink gradient. She also had black spats with pink bands at the mid-thigh area, and armored gauntlets and greaves.

 

“It’s funny cause they use a phone to change costumes like us,” Futaba commented while observing Haru’s cosplay.

 

“Eh, I’m kinda bummed out that you and Ann didn’t decide to wear the other costumes. The four of us would have been in the same franchise Makoto and me,” said Kotone while fixing her hair.

 

Her costume had obsidian chest armor, a bluebottle violet tunic and a windswept skirt of the same color beneath the armor. A pair of purple gloves and sleeves separate from her tunic and two of knee-high purple boots. A thin, black sheath hung on her waist. She was also carrying a purple prop one-handed sword also as thin as Makoto’s rapier prop.

 

“Eh, they were minor characters compared to you two,” Futaba retorted. “Besides, it’s cool to have Ann to dress up someone from the same from a show as I!”

 

“So, tell me again, who is my costume based from?” Makoto asked Kotone as she showed her costume. It was white robe with blue outlines on the edges that went down to her mid-thighs with coattails hanging down to the bottom of her calves. She was wearing thigh-high blue socks with a pair of white boots over her ankles.

 

“Oh, that main character chick from that virtual reality video game show with a rapier,” Kotone answered. “Fell in love with the main protag for some reason.”

 

“And her relation to your character?” She continued.

 

“My character has AIDS, she recruited you for dungeon crawling or something for her Sleeping Knights guild and became close friends. And then she died in the end.” Kotone casually explained.

 

“Well, that’s terrible.”

“It’s okay, she accepted it. Actually one of the better arcs of the show.”

“I can feel the synergy radiating from the two of you,” Yusuke said while observing the pair.

“Don’t you guys have the wigs to complete the cosplay?” Futaba asked.

 

“We do, but it’s itchy as hell,” Kotone answered which Makoto sadly nodded in agreement. “But still, I feel badass in this.” She grinned as she held up her (fake) sword.

 

“I admit, this is quite fun, I hadn’t dress up for this in a long.” Makoto smiled softly.

 

“It’s why I adore Halloween! You get to dress up as anyone you want!”

 

“Well, we get to dress up more recently now” Makoto replied.

“At least this time, we don’t have to kill Shadows while dressing up,” Kotone added on.

 

“I know, and that’s unfortunate,” Haru replied with a straight, smiling face that earned a confused look from everyone in the room.

 

“Ok, then.” Morgana broke the brief silence.

 

“Is Ren still getting readied?” Makoto asked getting back on topic.

“Awfully a long time,” Ryuji said. “Mona, do you know what is his costume?”

 

“I don’t know sadly,” Morgana said with his ears dropped. “He made it top priority to keep it a secret for himself.”

 

The bell rang again indicating that another person was entering Leblanc.

“Big sis!” A young voice cried out, it was Rei in her Halloween costume with Kaz following behind her.

 

“Hey, Rei!” Kotone giddily kneeled down and gave her young sister a hug. “Excited we get to spend Halloween together for the first time this year?”

 

“Yes!” She happily replied, “With Kaznii-chan as well, all three of us together again!” She saw Morgana laying on the seat and she quickly walked over to pick him up, much to his dismay.

 

“Hi Morgana!” She hugged him tightly.

 

“This sucks.” The cat muttered, but to Rei, she could hear him meowing.

“Get used to it, little guy,” Kaz said.

“It’s so annoying. I really hope I’ll become human soon.” Morgana said.

“Your meows are so cute!” Rei cried out. “I wish I can understand you.” The rest of the group gave each other nervous glances.

 

“Looks like you took my recommendation.” Futaba grinned as she observed Kaz’s costume. “The Crown Prince of Lucis is here.”

 

“Laugh it up.” Kaz replied. “And I won’t be wearing the wig, it gets itchy.” He swiped his costume off of some dust. He was wearing a black unzipped jacket with skull-motif buttons, zipper tag and sequin details on the pockets. Underneath, he had a steel gray shirt with skull prints. He had on black cropped trousers and black buckled boots with red soles along with a black motorcycle glove on his left hand.

 

“Hehe, first Queen and now a Prince.” Ann chuckled who immediately realized that someone else doesn’t know who they are.

“Queen? Rei asked.

 

“Nothing!” The entire replied including a meow among the humans. It only confused the young girl more.

 

“Just nicknames.” Kotone explained. “Like we call Morgana, Mona.”

“Oh, like how Yusuke-san is Fox and I’m guessing Queen is Makoto-san?”

The whole group looked at her in surprised.

“How did you?”

 

“Oh!” looking shocked. “I heard Futaba-san called Yusuke ‘Inari’ and Inari means fox right? And Makoto-san just.... Look the…. Part?”

 

“I guess that makes sense.” Ann speaking for the whole group in accepting her explanation. Rei quietly let out a quick sigh of relief that nobody saw.

 

“Anyways, did anything happened when I was gone?” Kotone asked.

“Yeah, it was quiet.” Kaz quipped.

“Dead Prince.” She snapped back.  
“Dead girl.” He countered back.

“Kaz-nii Chan is always a wiseass, Big Sis.” Rei off-handingly said. It left Kotone and Kaz looked at her surprised for using such a word.

 

“What? Dad calls you that all the time.” Rei told her brother.

 

He decided to change the subject. “I’m just glad that Futaba had something for Rei, that wasn’t too risque.”

 

“Oooh, you look adorable in that outfit, Rei-chan!” Ann compliment the young girl. Rei was wearing a black dress with puffy shoulder sleeves, covering her entire body with the skit going down to her knees. She had a pair of white gloves going up her elbows and a pair of black boot up to her knees. And according to Kotone’s and Kaz’s request, she was wearing a pair of long black leggings covering her entire legs. She had a black headband in her hair and a see-through black visor over her eyes. To top it off, she was wearing a large plastic katana.

 

“Thanks!” Rei kindly replied. She let Morgana go and put her hand to her heart. “Glory to mankind!”

 

“How does she know this?” Kaz muttered.

“Internet.” Rei flatly replied. “I like her costume.” She did a quick spin.

 

“Although, the leggings are not part of the costume.” Futaba analyzed Rei.

 

“She will wear it!” Kotone and Kaz said loudly at the same time.

“I wonder if she Shinya will like this.” Rei said out loud.

“Who. Is. Shinya?” Kaz flatly asked.

 

“A friend from class.” Rei answered his question. “I promised that we meet up at Shibuya tonight.”

 

“Huh.” Kaz loudly replied. “First I heard of this.” Kotone immediately walk towards her brother placing her hand on his chest moved him away a couple of steps back.

 

“Don’t do this.” Kotone warned. “That’s also the first time, I heard of this. We’ll deal with it later.”

“Yeah. We should.” Kaz calmed down a bit with his teeth gritting a bit.

 

“Christ, you really do have sister complex.” Kotone sighed.

“I do not!”

 

“You do.” Everyone in the room replied at the same time, including Rei, leaving Kaz stunned. After a brief moment of silence, the door opened again.

 

“Hello everyone.” Akechi greeted the patrons in the cafe in his full costume. He was wearing a black tuxedo, with yellow buttons and a black cape that was lined with red. The jacket was left open to reveal his white dress shirt. He was also wearing white gloves and a white mask but it left his eyes visible. The final touch of his costume is a black top hat. He was holding a red rose between his index and middle finger, and posed dramatic.

 

“Oh my God.” Ryuji said, looking stunned. “You going out as that?”

“Well, at least, I’m not the pretty boy character here.” Kaz commented.

 

“I am the Protector of the Earth!” Akechi cried out. “Tuxedo Mask!” He tossed his red rose at the floor which crashed to the floor unceremoniously.

 

“It doesn’t work like that, man.” Ryuji said as he picked up the rose before casually handing it over to Rei.

 

“I know. But I do like to get into character when wearing a costume.”

“Finally! Someone gets it!” Futaba yelled out.

 

“He does have that aura of his outfit.” Yusuke said he framed his fingers.

“I admit it. Pretty classy.” Kotone shrugged.

 

“I thank you for your compliments.” Akechi smiled. “But I must ask, where is Ren?”

 

“EVERYONE IS HERE!” A loud deep booming voice rang throughout the cafe. Footsteps were heard coming down from the stairs of the attic. Before the group, they see a giant white mascot costume of a glove. Everyone just looked at Ren in disbelief.

 

“What?” Ren’s voice came from the giant glove. “This is my costume.”

 

“We know,” Ryuji spoke out. “But seriously dude? A giant hand?”

“Not just a hand!” Ren yelled out in his deep voice. “The Master Hand!”

 

“How were you able to hide this from me?” Morgana asked, forgetting the one non-persona user was in the room who hear his meows.

“Ummm, how were you able to hide this from everyone?” Makoto quickly asked to maintain cover.

 

“A trickster tend to keep his secrets.” They could not see it but they could tell he was smirking inside the costume.

 

“What happened to the Arvis costume I gave you?” Futaba asked.

“I wanted to really surprise people with my costume of choice.” He explained.

“It was surprising, that’s for sure,” Makoto said.

 

“I think it looks great! Ren-kun.” Haru gave praise.

 

“Oh come on!” Kotone cried out. “We spent hours making our costumes, putting it on, making sure it stays on perfectly with effort. And you just decided to put on a mascot from Bash Bros!”   

 

“Yes,” Ren replied blankly. “I did.”

“You ass!” Rei snapped at him. “Even I followed the damn instructions that Futaba-san gave me! And it took me two hours!”

 

“She has been spending too much time with us.” Kotone facepalmed. “It’s starting to rub off on her.”

 

“Or rather you.” Kaz facepalmed as well.

 

“It’s okay.” Akechi attempted to diffuse the tension. “You must admit, it was pretty funny for Ren to dress up as that. But we do have an event to go.”

 

“He’s right.” Yusuke added on to Akechi’s comment. “We all came here to spend some time as a group.”

 

“Alright! Everyone readied? Let’s go!” Ann cried out as she readied her prop spear.

“First off Ruler!” Futaba cried out as she put on her helmet. “We should call each other by our costumes’ name and stay in character to the best we can, for now on!”

 

“I second that.” Akechi agreeing to Futaba’s proposal.

 

“VERY WELL!” Ren cried out.

“PHA-” Ren immediately stopped himself realizing Rei was in the room. “EVERYONE LET’S GO!” He gestured his body so the fingers on his costume pointed at the door.

 

“Make way for the future of King of England!” Futaba cried out as she was the first one to head to the door. Akechi moved to hold the door for everyone as they left the cafe to the subway.

Rei handed back the rose to Akechi.

 

“You need this for your costume,” Rei told him.

He paused for a moment. “Nah, you hold on it. Tuxedo Mask seemingly has an endless supply of roses,” and out of nowhere, he pulled out another rose surprising the young girl. “And he tends to give the rose to prettiest girl, he sees.”

 

Rei gave a small smile and blushed a bit as she left the cafe. Kaz and Kotone just looked at him in annoyance.

 

“I am watching you,” Kotone warned him as she walked out, she pointed her two fingers at him.

“Yikes, usually, you’re the one who gives warning to you, Kaz.” Akechi joked.

“Trust me, she looks after her as much as I do. If she gets mad…. Run.” He left the cafe, leaving Ren the only one to leave.

 

“Seems that they’re warming up to you, Akechi,” Ren said to him.

“I’m actually kinda glad you planned this,” Goro replied. “It’s better to get know each other better.”

 

“Well, for them to get to know you even better. The real you. Not the TV Goro.” Ren smiled behind his costume. “Now come on, don’t want to miss the train.” He adjusted himself to get out of the door frame to head to the subway.

 

Akechi stood there at the cafe for a moment, looking stunned for a bit, looking at the group’s general direction. He placed his hand on his heart and took a sharp breath. He quickly composed himself and close the door after him and ran off to catch up with the Phantom Thieves.

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify who's who since my description can be shit
> 
> Morgana: Leefa from Sword Art Online  
> Futaba: Mordred/Saber of Red, Fate/Apocrypha  
> Ryuji: Saitama, One Punch Man  
> Yusuke: Chrom, Fire Emblem Awakening.  
> Ann: Jeane d'Arc/Ruler, Fate/Apocrypha  
> Haru: Yuna Yuki, Yuki Yuna is a hero  
> Kotone: Konno Yuuki, Sword Art Online  
> Makoto: Asuna, Sword Art Online  
> Rei: 2B, Nier Automata  
> Kaz: Noctis, Final Fantasy XV  
> Akechi: Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon  
> Ren: Master Hand, Super Smash Bros.
> 
> And yes, each of their voice actors (yes, I chose the VAs for my OCs as well) voiced those characters in the past or now.


End file.
